The Eye Of Propert-cy
by Raven of the Wraith
Summary: A story about the Illuminati. I writing this on my phone so it hard to keep up with the way I write. Plus all the names in this story as been alter. So I can cover my own ass don't want to use any real name in the story.
1. The Chapters

**Ch 1 Shadows**

 **Ch 2 The Power**

 **Ch 3 Escape**

 **Ch 4 Knowledge (not the Knowledge, just Knowledge)**

 **Ch 5 Catcher**

 **Ch 6** **Losing Yourself**

 **Ch 7 Being In A Relationship**

 **Ch 8 The Power of Brain Washing**

 **Ch 9 The Power With In**

 **Ch 10 Learning**

 **Ch 11 Working On The Inside**

 **Ch 12 Targeting Psychopathic**

 **Ch 13 Cithapohcysp**

 **Ch 14 33**

 **Ch 15 The EYE**

 **Ch 16 Demons**

 **Ch 17 The path**


	2. Shadows

**(I wrote this story to tell all. What is going on with the Illuminati and more. I also change the name in the story to keep myself safe and others that are conducted. So if you're reading this yes you have been Warren. You just might be resting your Life by reading this. They may come out to you too and also was what you are about to read is about little Intel information from the inside. I have said my warnings continue if you dare.)**

 **It was a long hot sunny day. It the beginning of summer. I live in Dayton Ohio, and I'm 24 years old. I'm at a bus stop, waiting for a R.T.A. bus to pick me up and take me to work. But at that moment a woman pull up to me and ask for my name.**

 **"Are you Donz Roth?" She ask me,**

 **"Yes, that me. But why are you asking?" I ask back,**

 **"Because I've been looking for you." Said the woman,**

 **I ask her who she was and how she knows who I was and how she knows who I am.**

 **"I'm Rachel Grande and there no need to know why or how I know who you are." Said Rachel,**

 **"Sorry I've never heard of you before. Cause I really don't watch T.V. as much." I said,**

 **"Well it doesn't matter. Cause it about you having a good time with me." Said Rachel,**

 **I don't know why. But I feel like I want to go with her. So I went with her. She drove me to a night club. She pay for everything for me. She got me a drink and she smiles at me.**

 **"That the spirit are you having fun yet?" Said Rachel, as I started to black out.**

 **I woke up in a bedroom that I never seen before. I got up and I started to look for my phone.**

 **"Where is it?" I said to myself,**

 **then the bedroom phone rings. So I picked it up and answer the phone.**

 **"Hello?" I said,**

 **"Hello Donz, having trouble finding your phone? Come down stairs and we can talk." Said Rachel,**

 **So I grab my stuff and head down stairs to meet up with her. I made it to the dinner room to talk to her.**

 **"I'm so glad that you could join me. Are you looking for this?" She said as she is holding my phone in her hand.**

 **I looked at her with silence.**

 **"I kept your phone for insurance purposes. You have some dark music in here." Said Rachel with joy and a sinister look,**

 **I looked at her and my head started to hurt. I start to get these flashes in my head about her.**

 **"Wait... You're a member of the Illuminati?" I said,**

 **"Yes... That why your here with me." Said Rachel,**

 **"How is that possible? How can I know these things about you?" I said,**

 **"That, I would let them explain." Said Rachel,**

 **"Who is them?" I said,**

 **"The leaders of the Illuminati!" Said Rachel,**

 **I make run for it. Rachel calls her boss.**

 **"Sir, he got away." Said Rachel,**

 **"Did you give him it?" Said the boss,**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Good! Then I'll send someone after him."**

 **"But sir, how do you know if it works on him yet?"**

 **"I'm sure of it!"**

 **I'm running and when I find a place to hide. Sense I'm in Florida, I don't know where to go. A man comes up to me with a gun and point it at me. At my head.**

 **"Whoa whoa! Man okay you got me. Just don't kill me!" I said,**

 **"Sir! I have him with gun point!" Said the gun man,**

 **As they told him to shoot me.**

 **BANG!**

 **"You didn't have to shoot him in the head!" Said Rachel,**

 **"He's fine, it ain't like he's dead." Said the shooter,**

 **"It doesn't matter. Get him to a medical facility!" Said the boss,**

 **Then everything goes black.**


	3. The Power

**I see this shadow person fallowing me. It whispering to me. But I can't understand him. Then I wake up in a hospital room. I then ask myself what the hell just happened. I unhook myself and got off the bed. Rachel comes in the room.**

 **"I see that your back and alive." Said Rachel,**

 **"Yeah! I want answers! What the hell was that about!" I said,**

 **"I try to tell you. Well technically I was trying to take you to the leaders. To explain this to you."**

 **"Fuck that tell me now."**

 **She explained everything to me. She tell me that she put this device in my head. It a one time use. It brings out the inner demon in us. So that, it can gives us the powers. She also said it gives us psychic powers, super strength, and to live forever.**

 **"So that how I survived a gun shot to the face!" I said,**

 **"We call this power, knowledge." Said Rachel,**

 **So I punch the wall and it put a big ass hole through it. She wasn't joking.**

 **"Hey now, I think it time to go now." Said Rachel,**

 **I ask her what do they want with me.**

 **"To be one of us. Now suck it up and take it." Said Rachel,**

 **I try to ask more questions. But she rush me out the hospital room.**

 **"Where are we going?" I said,**

 **"You'll know when we get there." Said Rachel,**

 **She get me in her car and drive me to a building with a Freemason symbol. We get in side building and in side it looked ancient. There is a front desk on the first floor. We get on the elevator with a "M" on the wall be side it. She pressed the number 13. But the floors that the building has is 5.**

 **"It a secret floor." Said Rachel,**

 **As we get on the floor. The elevator doors open up.** **We're in this hallway with 5 doors. We walked up to the door on the other side of the hallway. As we walk in a man in Black said,**

 **"Al welcome to the meeting!"**

 **As we came in and sat down.**

 **"What the hell is going on here!?" I said,**

 **"You should be happy to be lucky. You're one of us. Your going to get married to Rachel."**

 **"And what if I don't want to?" I said,**

 **"Then we have no other choice but make you become her."**

 **"What do you mean? I said,**

 **"What I mean is. If you do not married to her. Then I will transfer your mind into her's and you will become her. Don't worry I'll give you some time to think about it."**

 **Rachel take me back to her place and has me sleep on it. We didn't talk at all and I waited for her to go to sleep. I then snuck out. Then I made a run for it. I used my powers to get on a plane. To get back home. (But that was a mistake.)**


	4. Escape

**It is a four hour flight and I have to use my powers to keep myself on this plane. When the plane finally left it off. I knew deep down inside of me that I have escaped. Anywhere I go or look at I start to get these Visions in my head. Sometimes I can hear people's thoughts. I try to keep things cool while I'm on the plane. Because I didn't want to lert anyone on who I am.**

 **We're almost there. We a hour and a half left. I'm just sitting here listening to my music. Then we landed.**

 **"We have arrived to Dayton, Ohio. Everyone have a great day." Said the code pilot,**

 **As I got off the plane. There was this policies guy asking about me. So I quickly got out of there and head myself. Start to about where can I go. Then it hit me. My Ex, (her name isn't going to be in here I'm just going to call here Alice.) I immediately looked her up and try to get hold of her. I ask her if we can meet up. She gives me her's address. So I try get around Dayton with out being seen by the law.**

 **I've finally made it to her house. I knock on her door. She opens her door and hugs me.**

 **"What the hell is going on?" Said Alice as she let me in.**

 **"I don't know, there is people after me. I don't know who they are. But they know where I leave. So that I came to you. Can i stay here for a little bit?" I said,**

 **She a moment to think about it.**

 **"And how do you not know if they know you're here or where I live?" She said,**

 **"Because I didn't know where you were. Then you everything else about me and where I go and what I know. since I didn't know where you live until you told me."**

 **"Fine, you can stay here. But only for a little bit." She said,**

 **She has me crashing on the couch. But I'm also supposed to stay low key. Can take a chance that someone could see me. So I stay low. I never leave the house and if anybody asked her. She told them no.**


	5. Knowledge (Not The Knowledge, just Know)

**It been 2 weeks now and still nothing. Well then everything is all good. (So I thought 2 men in uniform start knocking at Alice's door.) Alice answers the door.**

 **"We're sorry ma'am to interrupt you from whatever you are doing. We are just wondering if you have seen this man and or know his whereabouts?" Said want to be FBI, As he holds a photo of me.**

 **"No I've never seen this man in my life." Said Alice,**

 **"Thank you for your time. Sorry that we bothered you."**

 **As she closes the door. We waited for them to drive away. Then she turns around and looks at me angry.**

 **"What?" I said,**

 **"Why is there two FBI agents looking for you?" She said,**

 **"Don't know, either their fake or they're working for them. I think they're working for them. Cause I can feel there power. That means they know I'm here."**

 **"What do you mean? I want you to explain everything to me now!" She said,**

 **So I tell her everything from the beginning to now. But I wouldn't tell her who they are.**

 **"And there this power they called Knowledge. I call it power. They probably know I'm here." I said,**

 **"Well I have work tomorrow. If something happens. Take this key and go down in the basement. That a secret door. I'll show it. You'll be safe in there." She said,**

 **So she shows me the room in the basement. She left to go to work and I stayed in that room. The key she gave me. Is use for the inside. They did show up I can feel there presents. But they couldn't find me. So they left and I stay in here until Alice come home.**

 **As soon as she got home. I came out and hugged her. I told her what happened. I asked her if she have a computer. She told me that she has a laptop. So I went ahead and use it. Start to order some cameras.**

 **"How did you paid for them?" She said,**

 **"I didn't, I use my power or what they call it Knowledge." I said,**

 **"How can you get them with paiding?"**

 **"The Knowledge manipulate it and tricks them."**

 **So I get all the cameras set up. She not happy about this. But as long as they're out there looking for me. I need to get the jump on them first.**


	6. Capture

**It the next day now. She is going to work. So I stay in the basement. I have a bed down there now. So I went to sleep. About a few hours, Alice shows up. I got up and came out. To see if everything is ok. When I got up stairs to see her. She was acting really weird. But nothing happened all night. I went back down stairs. As I went to sleep. Something wasn't right. But I blew it off and went back to sleep.**

 **I was having this dream. Where my Ex would come in the room. She would climb in bed with me. She would wrap her arms around me. I can hear her say wake up.**

 **"Wake up wake up wake up." Said Alice,**

 **So then I woke up. I can feel someone is behind me. With there arms around me. So I rolled over and I can can see Rachel. She is smiling at me.**

 **"Hi sweetie! You snuck out the other night! Don't say a word, keep quiet. You now have to choices. Come with me quietly or I take you both." Said Rachel,**

 **"Fine you win. Just leave her alone. But I do have some questions?" I said,**

 **"Well it wasn't easy at first. We had 2 FBI agents go to door to door. Then they got your Ex's door. She lied to them. See they have the knowledge too. The one time she went to work. We persuaded her into helping us. She disconnected everything and she had another key. So come with me quite or else." She said,**

 **So went with her. We got in the car. She forgot to erased Alice's memories. But that what I want. I want her to remember.**

 **"So what now? We get their and I just get married to you. Is that it, huh." I said,**

 **"Nope plans have been changed now. I'm not allowed to say." Said Rachel,**

 **So we got on the plane. It's a 4 hours flight back. We didn't speak the hold time.**


End file.
